The specific goal of this application is to present a scientific symposium on the visual and cognitive predictors of poor driving performance in older adults, at an international transportation meeting in Sweden in September, 1991. This meeting is co-sponsored by the Transportation Research Board of the National Research Council in the U.S., and the Swedish Road and Traffic Research Institute. The older driver problem can be summarized briefly by the fact that older drivers have more traffic convictions and accidents and incur more fatalities per miles dhven than any other age group. This symposium is designed to present information to the international community about recent empirical and conceptual developments in understanding what visual and cognitive factors place an older driver at fisk for crash involvement. The symposium participants have been selected so that a number of perspectives are represented, including vision and cognitive science, in normals and in those with Alzheimers disease; human factors psychology; transportation research; and gerontology. The symposium has international research representation as well. The aim of this symposium is to promote discussion between our panel and the international audience, so that future research efforts take into consideration international advances in the gerontology and transportation fields. This symposium could serve as a catalyst for fostering communication among scientists, so that the quality of older driver research is enhanced both in the U.S. and abroad, which will ultimately promote both the safety and the mobility of older individuals.